


Dreams Can Come True

by Dorianssecretlibrary



Series: Fluffy McHanzo Things [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary, Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Old Married Couple, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, did i say fluff?, jesse tries very hard, probably one of my most researched fics, so sweet it will give you cavities, these old men are just so in love, very accurate depictions of disney world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorianssecretlibrary/pseuds/Dorianssecretlibrary
Summary: Jesse and Hanzo go to Disney World to celebrate their 5 year marriage anniversary.(Art included!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> The art in this fic was made by theskycat101.tumblr.com you should check them out

After spending nearly 16 hours on a plane, and an extra twenty minutes in a taxi, McCree was itching to stretch his legs. The jet lag was hitting him hard, and he could tell Hanzo wasn’t fairing too much better; he was better at hiding it though. McCree managed to catch some z’s on the flight, but only a little; he was too excited to sleep. He had paced down the small hallway a few times and played on Hanzo’s ‘new’ 3DS XL, which was some ancient thing from Reinhardt’s childhood, but the games were fun. McCree had given Hanzo the window seat, and the man switched between back seat gaming and meditating the whole darn flight, with a few exceptions of when McCree had accidently nudged him out of meditation because he _needed_ to move around some, then when he’d get back Hanzo would rest his head on his shoulder.

The taxi finally came to a halt as they finally reached their destination. McCree grabbed their bags and stepped out of the car with Hanzo. They were at the happiest place on earth, Disney World. McCree had spent a good majority of his free time planning this trip for him and Hanzo; he made sure everything was taken care of months in advance. He even made reservations for lunch and dinner at special restaurants. He wanted everything to be perfect, because today was very special. Five years ago he and Hanzo had said those two magic words ‘I do’ and McCree really wanted their anniversary to be special.

He’d made their hotel reservations at ‘Disney's Wilderness Lodge’ with the ‘Courtyard View.’ He hoped it was as nice as the pictures. He wanted Hanzo to have the best.  Of course, they’d gotten in a few minutes’ shy of 3 in the morning. The receptionist was nice enough, even at this ungodly hour. The room keys they were given doubled as their park wristbands. They easily found their room and Hanzo held his wristband up to the door, letting them in.

Not much had been said, with the jet lag, both had felt groggy and too tired to bother with conversation. There was a box on their bed, it was something McCree had ordered in advance, but they could open it in the morning. McCree picked up the box, earning a curious glance from Hanzo, but nothing more; he set the box down on the nightstand.

Hanzo began unpacking, and decided to speak first, “I must say I’m surprised. I didn’t know you knew _how_ to make a reservation, Anata.”

McCree huffed out a laugh. “Fer you, I can do just about anything.” He replied.

A smile graced Hanzo’s lips. “Why don’t you take a shower while I finish unpacking.” He suggested.

“Sounds good ta me.” McCree replied. He’d rather not smell like airport any longer than he had to. He fished his toothbrush, toothpaste, and a pair of boxers out of his suitcase and headed to the bathroom. He didn’t take too long, wanting to save some hot water for Hanzo, and he had never been one for long showers. He dried off, brushed his teeth, and carried his dirty clothes out of the bathroom, setting them in his, now empty, suitcase.

Hanzo was sitting on the edge of their bed; McCree walked over and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Bathroom’s free.” He commented, leaning down to give the archer a chaste kiss.

“I won’t be long.” Hanzo replied, giving Jesse a peck on his cheek and heading into the bathroom with his pajamas and toothbrush.

McCree grabbed his phone and laid down in bed. He needed to set an alarm to wake them up in a few hours so they could catch the bus that would take them to the park. That’s when he remembered Lena telling him about how you can call the hotel and request a character to call and wake you up in the morning. The character was random, but it’d wake them up at the right time, so no harm no foul.

A few minutes later Hanzo turned the light off and McCree felt the smaller man crawl into bed with him. He wrapped his arm around Hanzo’s waist, pulling the archer closer to his chest and kissed the top of his head. After finally settling into bed, McCree felt like he hit the wall, and sleep came easy to him.

\--

They were woken up at 6:50 am by the sound of the phone ringing. McCree waited for Hanzo to pick up, smiling to himself as he sat up and turned the light on. He could hear Hanzo mutter a quiet ‘ _What in tarnation?_ ’ making him grin like a fool. He’d nearly died of happiness the first time Hanzo had used one of his _southern idioms,_ and now he was using them almost as often as he did. “So, who was it?” He questioned, already knowing the answer.

“ _Olaf_ said it was time to wake up.” Hanzo replied dryly, hanging up the phone. “Could you not have set a normal alarm?” He asked, beginning to rub the sleep from his eyes.

“Nope.” McCree replied, leaning over to kiss Hanzo’s shoulder. “The bus should get ta the hotel at 7:15, so that gives us a little time ta get ready before we have ta go.”

“ ‘A little’ is a bit of an understatement, Jesse.” Hanzo remarked. “Try not to forget anything you might need.”

“I’ll certainly try darlin’ ” McCree commented, rolling out of bed and getting dressed. He put his arm on first, and then put on his favorite blue jeans along with his ‘woody’ shirt that he’d ordered for the trip. “I’ll grab us somethin’ ta eat from here, want anything specific?”

“No, I will leave that decision up to you.” Hanzo replied; he received a chaste kiss from the cowboy before Jesse was out the door. He put on his prosthetic legs and got out of bed. There was a small coffee machine in their room, and Hanzo began making a pot of coffee. Though he usually would have preferred tea, coffee would help him wake up. Although if he was being honest with himself, he was already flit and flitterin'. He and Genji had gone to Tokyo Disneyland once with their mother when he was very young, so he had always had good memories associated with it. He was looking forward to making new memories here with Jesse.

While the coffee was being made, Hanzo decided to change out of his pajama pants and into his clothes, which consisted of an old pair of Jesse’s jeans rolled up at the end so they’d fit him, and the ‘Buzz Lightyear’ shirt that Jesse had ordered him. What surprised him most was that Jesse had managed to find the shirts in their sizes. When the coffee machine beeped, signaling that it was done, he filled two cups of coffee. Hanzo drank his black, wanting to get it over with rather than savor it, but he added cream and sugar to Jesse’s knowing that the cowboy preferred his to be sweet.

McCree came back to their room with two chocolate croissants, handing one to Hanzo. “Here ya go darlin’ ”

“Thank you.” Hanzo replied, taking the pastry. “I made coffee. It’s on the counter.” He added.

“Thanks darlin’ ” McCree hummed, pecking Hanzo’s cheek. He took a sip of his coffee, a small smile tugging at his lips; Hanzo always knew how to make his coffee the way he liked it. “Oh, before I ferget.” He commented, walking over to their nightstand to pick up the box. He opened it to reveal two pairs of Mickey Mouse ‘Groom’ Ears. “I got these fer us.” He explained, placing one on his own head and walking over to Hanzo and placing the ears on the smaller man’s head.

“Aren’t these usually worn by newlyweds?” Hanzo questioned, not bothering to hide the fond smile on his face. He had been wondering why Jesse had decided not to wear his hat, now he understood.

“Yeah, but I figured they’d be just as good fer our anniversary.” McCree replied, leaning down to peck Hanzo’s lips. “ ‘Sides, every time I look at you I feel like we’re newlyweds again.” 

Hanzo felt his cheeks heat up slightly and rolled his eyes, a grin tugging at his lips. “You say the most foolish things, Anata.” He replied, leaning up to kiss McCree properly.

They split apart when an alarm went off on McCree’s phone. “Darn it, we only got five minutes before the bus leaves, we better get going.” He remarked.

They gathered everything they needed, wallet, phone, keys, etc. and headed out the door with their breakfast. They sat down at the bus stop outside of the hotel and ate their croissants as they waited.

The bus wasn’t crowded, but there were still a number of people on it. Hanzo supposed it was to be expected with how popular the park was. Jesse had insisted they go to Magic Kingdom first, so they could ride Space Mountain before the line got too long. He remembered Reinhardt finding out about Jesse’s plans for their anniversary and how the man had showed him ‘A Day Well Spent’ claiming that it was ‘ _A CLASSIC,’_ and how Hanzo had deeply regretted that moment, since Jesse had insisted they try to go on Space Mountain 18 times to top it. He hoped that Jesse would be satisfied around the third go.

\--

When they reached their stop, it was time to transition to the monorail. The ride was pleasant enough. No crying children or frantic parents. He sat next to Jesse, intertwining their fingers together while they rode. It was a pleasantly short ride, and soon they were waiting outside of the gates. They were a few minutes early, so they waited in line. There was music playing at the gates. Hanzo realized that he was still holding Jesse’s hand, though he didn’t want to let go, and the cowboy certainly wasn’t complaining.

Jesse had been quiet most of the way, though Hanzo could see the man practically vibrating with excitement. Hanzo smiled and leaned up to peck the cowboy’s cheek.

As soon as the clock hit 8, they started letting people into the park. McCree and Hanzo got their wristbands scanned and entered the park. McCree had looked up the maps online and memorized the layout, so he knew how to get to Space Mountain. He was practically running, dragging Hanzo behind him as they made their way to the ride, both of them letting out small bursts of laughter like children as they ran. There was next to no line when they got there, and they were on the ride as soon as they reached it. Hanzo had no idea what to expect, but he was seated at the front, while Jesse was seated behind him. Jesse insisted they keep their ears on for the picture, which was at the very start of the ride, but then take them off and hold them in their laps so they wouldn’t lose them when the ride actually started.

When the ride started, they turned the corner and were greeted by a huge flash, signaling that they should take their ears off. The ride was dark, and Hanzo couldn’t see what was in front of him, but that just added to the excitement. He could hear Jesse screaming and laughing behind him, which made him start laughing as well.

When the ride ended, McCree hopped off and went to look for their picture, placing his wristband to the sensor, sending a copy to his Disney account. Hanzo soon joined him, putting his ears back on his head. “Wanna go again?” McCree asked, sounding hopeful.

“We can go two more times, after that I believe the lines will start to pile up and we should move on to something else.” Hanzo replied.

“Sounds like plan.” McCree said cheerfully, grabbing Hanzo’s hand and heading to the exit so they could back on.

Hanzo let Jesse ride in the front the next two times they went, and then proceeded to head to the closest ride with a short wait time, ‘Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin.’ Jesse agreed to let Hanzo steer while they both shot, it was less chaotic that way. Somewhere towards the end of the ride while Hanzo was shooting the last of his targets he was meet with a bright flash of light, he dismissed it as something obnoxious and continued shooting the last of his targets.

When the ride was ending, McCree took a quick snapchat of their scores and sent it to the team and added it to his story. They’d both done mighty fine, with Hanzo’s score being a tad higher than his. As they got off and went over to compare scores with the everyone else on the ride, McCree couldn’t help but chuckle as he saw their picture. “Darlin’ ya look like a deer in headlights.” He commented, grabbing the picture with his wristband.

Hanzo looked at the picture, knowing the exact moment it was taken. “I wasn’t aware that this ride had a picture.” Hanzo defended, watching as Jesse took another snapchat of the picture before it disappeared. He smiled softly and rolled his eyes. “I still scored higher than you.” He added, taking Jesse’s hand and leading him towards the exit.  

The next ride they went on was ‘The Mad Tea Party,’ and Jesse had a mischievous glint in his eyes, silently challenging Hanzo as they got into a red cup. When the music started playing and the ride started up, the two of them began spinning their cup as fast as they could, determined to make the other dizzy. Their laughter was muffled by the air spinning around them, right up until they came to an abrupt stop as the ride ended. They had both succeeded to some extent, McCree’s legs felt wobbly as they got off, and Hanzo had a small headache, but neither really cared.

“We are children.” Hanzo commented as they exited the ride. He intertwined his fingers with Jesse’s while they walked to the next ride.

“Well I certainly feel younger when I’m with you.” McCree remarked, leaning down to kiss Hanzo’s forehead.

Lines had begun to form and wait times started to get longer. Luckily they had unlimited fast passes that they could use on any ride, one of the few perks of having prosthetics.

The next ride that Jesse had taken them to was ‘It’s a Small World.’ Hanzo was skeptical at first, since he’d heard that this ride was considered more annoying than fun by most, but Jesse had assured him that he’d enjoy it. As they were seated on the boat, he could hear a faint sound of music playing. That sound proceeded to get louder the closer they got to the ride. He had a hard time trying to find this ride annoying when he looked over and saw the joy on Jesse’s face, causing Hanzo smile in response. It was a colorful and cheerful ride, a bit repetitive, but the use of different languages helped there. When they reached the Spanish portion of the ride, Hanzo heard Jesse cheerfully singing along to the song, pulling a few chuckles out of the assassin. As they reached the Japanese section, Hanzo found himself quietly singing along to the song, _which he practically knew by heart at this point of the ride._ He smiled softly as he felt Jesse press a chaste kiss to his shoulder. Near the end of the ride, the boats had gotten a bit clogged up, and they were stuck there for a few extra minutes as they slowly made their exit. Hanzo could hear bagpipes accompanying the loud music. He turned to look at Jesse, who looked like he was having the time of his life. Jesse turned to meet his gaze.

“Havin’ fun darlin’?” He questioned, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“I am.” Hanzo admitted, leaning up to peck Jesse’s lips.

When they finally got off that ride, Hanzo wasn’t sure he would ever get that song out of his head. He felt Jesse take his hand and soon they were off to their next ride.

“I want to get one more ride in here before we head over to Epcot.” McCree stated.

“What are we going to do at Epcot?” Hanzo questioned.

“I made lunch reservations there,” McCree explained. “And they got a few good rides.”

Hanzo was curious as to where Jesse had made their reservations, but decided to wait and see. The next ride that Jesse had taken them to was ‘The Haunted Mansion.’ As they entered the ride, they were put in what seemed to be an elevator meant to look like an ordinary room, and a voice began telling them the tale of the haunted mansion. The ride itself was fun. It wasn’t scary so much as dark yet cheerful. Towards the end of the ride they got to a section that warned about ‘hitchhiking ghosts,’ proceeding to show them the illusion that a ghost was in the ride with them. As the ride ended, the voice that had been narrating the ride said “Now I will raise the safety bar, _and a_   _ghost will follow you home_!” to which Jesse replied, “We got enough of those thanks.” Hanzo attempted to suppress his laugh by covering his mouth as they got off the ride.

\--

Hanzo let Jesse guide them back out of the park and to the monorail. From there they made their way over to Epcot. Upon getting there, Hanzo could see the Epcot globe from the monorail’s window. It was bigger than he expected. He could remember Jesse telling him about a ride that was located inside the globe.

As they entered the park, McCree pulled Hanzo close and look a selfie with him in front of the Epcot Globe.

“Were we not in a rush to make our reservation?” Hanzo questioned, a small smile playing on his face as he turned his gaze from the camera to Jesse.

“We got a little time to spare.” McCree replied. “No rush, darlin’ ” He added, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on the archer’s lips.

“If we are late it will be entirely your fault.” Hanzo remarked, a smile playing on his lips as he took Jesse’s hand and continued walking.

Hanzo wasn’t sure which restaurant Jesse had made their reservation for. He’d thought that the cowboy would have chosen one of the Mexican restaurants, but Jesse had walked right past them. Hanzo soon recognized the section that Jesse had been leading them towards, Japan.

“Jesse we _live_ in Japan.” Hanzo commented as they began approaching the restaurant.

“I’m aware.” McCree replied. “Think of it like our home away from home.”

Hanzo couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. “You say the most foolish things.” He remarked, unable to hide the fondness in his voice.

McCree snuck in one chaste kiss before they reached the restaurant. As they entered, they were greeted by a pleasant smell and the sound of food being prepared. They approached the hostess so they could be seated.

“Hi there ma’am, we have a table for two.” Jesse stated.

“May we have your names please.” The hostess questioned.

“Jesse and Hanzo McCree.” The cowboy replied.

“Yes, I see you here.” The hostess stated. “Right this way.” She added, leading them over to their table. They were seated by the window, giving them a nice view of the park.

She gave them their menus and left, telling them that their waitress would be there in a minute. Hanzo glanced around the room. It was the closest to an authentic Japanese restaurant that he’d seen while in America, and the view from their window was lovely. He turned his gaze to the cowboy sitting across from him. “It is nice here.” He stated.

“I hoped you’d like it.” McCree commented, a grin appearing on his face. “See anything ya like on the menu?”

“I think I’ll try their sushi.” Hanzo replied, looking over the menu.

After looking over the menu for a few minutes, the two had decided on their orders. When their waitress came by their table, they were ready to order.

Jesse ordered for them, a hot Green Tea and a lemonade to drink, two orders of miso soups for appetizers, and finally a Spicy Salmon Tartar Roll and Asakusa. He _almost_ pronounced it correctly. Hanzo couldn’t help but feel proud of the cowboy for trying so hard. Jesse’s Japanese had definitely improved over the years, but his accent was still terrible.

When they received their drinks, Jesse had insisted on drinking his lemonade through a Mickey Mouse straw. Hanzo couldn’t even pretend to be irritated by it, instead finding it incredibly endearing. He was surprised by how well the tea had been prepared; it was almost as good as the tea he drank at home. They didn’t wait long for their soup to be brought out to them. They didn’t have spoons, wanting to serve the soup traditionally where you drink from the bowl.

“Do ya want ta go on any of the rides here, or head back to Magic Kingdom when we’re done?” McCree questioned.

“We might as well while we are here.” Hanzo replied. “Did you have any in mind?”

“Sure do!” McCree replied.

“You truly are a bundle of energy.” Hanzo commented.

McCree shrugged. “No arguments here, darlin’ ” He remarked.

When their food arrived, McCree took a snapchat, sending it to the team, along with another selfie of him with Hanzo sitting across the table.

“Your food will get cold before you have the chance to try it.” Hanzo remarked, trying a piece of his sushi.

“Alright, alright, I get yer point.” Jesse replied, putting his phone away and trying his Asakusa.

  
After they left the restaurant, the first ride they went on was located inside one of the restaurant’s in Mexico, ‘Gran Fiesta Tour starring the Three Caballeros.’  They got into a boat and went on the ride. It was similar to ‘it’s a small world’ except it had a faster pace, an arguably catchier song, and rather than animatronic dolls, it showed clips starring ‘The Three Carballeros.’

He remembered Jesse telling him about watching old reruns of ‘The Three Caballeros’ alongside his cowboy movies. He spent most of the ride watching Jesse, who looked happier than a possum eating a sweet potato. As the ride was coming to an end, Hanzo leaned over to peck Jesse’s cheek. Earning him a chuckle from the cowboy followed by a chaste kiss.

When they got off the ride, Jesse insisted they get churros before they went on any of the other rides. They ate as they walked back over to the rides. Both of them threw away their trash as they approached the closest ride, “Test Track.” They used their fast passes to skip the long wait and get right to building their car. Hanzo let McCree design it, he enjoyed watching more than participating.

After McCree grabbed a scan of their design on his wristband, they were moved to the actual ride. Jesse scanned his wristband against the sensor, loading their design into their cart, and then were seated. They took their ears off, since this ride went very fast towards the end of it, and they didn’t want to risk losing them. There was a camera somewhere on this ride, but Hanzo wasn’t sure where.

The ride itself was fun, especially seeing how well their car’s design faired against the other riders. When they got off the ride they could see their final scores. Their car wasn’t the ‘best’ design, but they had placed 8th in overall. When they went to see the photo, Hanzo could see that it was taken after they’d reached ‘top speed’ on the ride.  Jesse had his arms up, and Hanzo was looking at him rather than the camera, smiles clear on both of their faces as laughter had been spilling from their lips.

 “Think I’m gonna get this one framed.” McCree commented, as he grabbed a scan of the picture.

Hanzo chuckled and rolled his eyes. He grabbed Jesse’s hand and lead him to the exit. The nearest ride was just across the way, “Mission: SPACE.” They had both opted for the ‘Orange’ Extreme experience, rather than the ‘Green’ which was usually reserved for children or those who got dizzy easily.

When they entered the ride, they were placed in a room with other participants and watched a video explaining their ‘mission’ for the ride. They were going to mars, which seemed simple enough. As the video ended, they were lead into a hallway and then seated on the ride. The ride seated three people, so there was one random person on the ride with them, though Hanzo didn’t really pay attention to them.

As Hanzo looked at the screen and buttons in front of him, he noticed the three seats had been marked by their ‘duties’ for the mission. “Commander?” Hanzo muttered, mostly to himself.

“It’ll give ya a prompt to do something as commander of the ship when the ride starts, darlin’ ” McCree explained. “I’m the pilot, so I think I’ll be steering or starting the engines.”

The ride started when their safety bars were lowered, and soon they were leaving the earth’s surface and blasting off towards the moon. McCree had gotten into character, taking his role as pilot very seriously. Hanzo decided to play along, and acted as he would if he were leading any other mission. Once they’d passed the moon, they were put into a ‘cryogenic sleep.’ “Wonder if Mei ever does this when she goes on long flights.” McCree commented, pulling a laugh out of Hanzo. Before the archer could retort, the screens flashed red as they were pulled out of their cryogenic sleep and into a meteor shower. They immediately resumed their roles and soon had their ship land safely on Mars.

After they got off the ride, they made their way across the park to something called ‘Journey Into The Imagination With Figment.’ Hanzo was fairly certain that this ride was not only an ancient Relic, but it was also meant for very young children. He didn’t put up any protest, and allowed Jesse to lead them inside. He should have found it telling that they didn’t even need to use their fast passes to get on.

The ride itself was incredibly childish and obnoxious. Hanzo had tolerated it, right up until they reached the ‘smell’ room where ‘Figment’ switched roses with skunk spray, or something to that extent. Whatever it was, it was repulsive. Hanzo was fairly certain that the scowl he had for the remainder of the ride could clearly show just how much ‘fun’ he was having with ‘Figment.’

When they exited the ride, Jesse seemed to be just as energetic as ever.

“Did ya like the ride, darlin’?” McCree questioned.

Hanzo didn’t dignify that question with a response, merely narrowing his eyes at Jesse.

“It wasn’t _that_ bad.” McCree defended.

“It literally farted on us Jesse. I do not think you could have picked a worse ride.” Hanzo replied dryly. “Things like this make me question my trust in your judgement.”

Jesse couldn’t hold back his laughter, it was deep and made his whole body shake. Hanzo shook his head and let out a small sigh, Jesse was making it difficult to stay mad at him. “I think we should head back to the other park.” He commented.

Jesse wiped a tear from his eye and finally stopped laughing long enough to reply. “Come on darlin,’ one more ride here, then we’ll head back ta magic kingdom. We ain’t even been in the globe yet.”

“Alright, but that ride better be nothing like this one.” Hanzo remarked, a small smile replacing his frown.

They headed back towards the Epcot globe, using their fast passes to skip the long lines and get to ride quicker. ‘Project Tomorrow Inventing the Wonders of the Future.’ It sounded like one of the old Overwatch slogans. McCree let Hanzo on first, ever the gentleman, and then plopped right down beside him. There was a flash at the beginning of the ride, a picture neither were really prepared for. McCree didn’t even know there was a camera on this one.

The ride was _old_ and full of wax figures depicting ‘human history.’ The narrative was calming though, and the air conditioning was a plus. Hanzo leaned against Jesse, resting his head on the cowboy’s shoulder as the ride continued.

When it seemed like the ride was ending, they entered a dark room filled with lights that looked like stars, and their screens prompted them with questions to write ‘their story.’ It asked seemingly trivial questions like urban or city, underwater or space? When they had finished creating ‘their story’ their faces appeared cropped onto little characters that preformed their story based on the answers they had chosen. Their faces were from the picture at the start of the ride Hanzo noticed, at least he hadn’t blinked. He also noted that both of them were wearing their ears, making it all the more ridiculous. Jesse sent a copy to himself as soon as the ride ended.

\--

They made their way out of the park and back on the monorail heading towards Magic Kingdom.  When they got to the park, the first thing they went on was ‘The Swiss Family Treehouse’ which was from some old story book Jesse had read as a child. It was interesting to say the least. They had the different rooms for the characters and some sort of pully system that was referenced in the book.

Afterwards they headed to ‘The Jungle Cruise,’ using their fast passes to skip the wait. Jesse seemed to enjoy all of the nonstop puns that were made. Hanzo even found their reoccurring joke to be rather funny; it was the one where their boat guide told them how every animatronic animal they saw was ‘the fastest animal in the jungle, it could run up to 50 miles an hour, and _honestly they just found that fascinating_.’

When their boat ride ended, they decided to go on the closest ride ‘The Magic Carpets of Aladdin.’ Hanzo allowed Jesse to pilot their carpet, taking them up and down, and managing to dodge the ‘camel spit,’ which was just water shot out of a camel statue. The ride was short but enjoyable.

As they walked, McCree couldn’t really ignore how hot it had gotten. There were no clouds in the sky to give them any shade either. McCree was used to dry heat, and Florida was all humidity. “I’m sweatin' like a sinner in church.” He commented.

“I know the feeling.” Hanzo remarked, looking over at Jesse. “I thought that deadlock gorge was hot, but this is much worse.”

“At least most of the rides got air, darlin’ ” Jesse replied. “And we can cool off later at Splash Mountain.” Before that, however; McCree wanted to try out the Frontierland Shootin' Arcade. The area was shaded and they had a few fans set up to cool people off.

McCree put two dollars in, getting 50 shots for himself and another 50 for Hanzo. There targets consisted of a jail, a hotel, a bank, a cemetery, covered wagons, a cactus, and a mine. Some of the targets moved, others didn’t. “They’ll light up and make some noise if you hit it ‘em.” Jesse explained. “Winner gets ta pick what we do next.” He wagered.

“I’ll take you up on that.” Hanzo replied. He’d gotten better with handling a gun since training with Jesse.

After a few minutes of shooting, they had both managed to hit all of their targets. “Well shoot, I guess it’s a tie.” Jesse stated. “Actually, you did finish first, so I guess that means ya win since we scored the same.”

“Is that how this works now?” Hanzo teased. “Why don’t we sit down for a moment in the shade. We have plenty of time to go on rides later.” He suggested.

“Sounds good ta me.” Jesse replied. “I’m gonna fetch us some ice cream, then I’ll meetcha on the bench.”

“Alright, I’ll be waiting by the water.” Hanzo stated. Since they were very close to Tom Sawyer Island and the benches there were shaded by trees.

Jesse came back with two mickey mouse ice creams, one already having a bite taken out of it’s ear. He handed Hanzo the newer one, and kept the one he’d already started eating for himself.

Hanzo mumbled a small thank you as he received the ice cream. The cool treat provided some relief from the heat, though they had to eat quickly, or risk the treat melting on them.

(by theskycat101)

When they had finished, Jesse went and grabbed they some napkins so they could wash the ice cream residue off their hands and mouths, and threw away their trash. They enjoyed a few more minutes of piece in the shade before the parade came by. They had good seats for it, since it started towards the back of the park where they were, and ended at the front by Cinderella’s castle. The floats were filled with dancers and characters from Disney shows and movies both current and ancient. They were also blasting some song that all the dancers and characters preformed to. Some floats, like sleeping beauty’s, which was a giant metal dragon, had prince charming ‘fighting’ the dragon and enemies as they went by. It was all clearly staged and rehearsed, but it was still enjoyable to watch.

Once they parade had gone by, Jesse turned to Hanzo. “What ride do ya want ta go on next darlin’?” He questioned.

“We could simply go on the ride that is closest.” Hanzo suggested.

“Sounds good ta me.” McCree replied. “I think that’d be Splash Mountain.” He added.

They used their fast passes to skip the lines. They were seated in the front. Hanzo had taken his mickey ears off, putting them in the pouch provided on the ride, Jesse did the same. As the ride started, they were told the story of some rabbit character being chased by a fox and a bear. The ride was slow at first, with a few small drops leading up to the big one. The ride itself was colorful and childish, but enjoyable all the same. The story took an eerie turn as they approached the final drop, with the rabbit being captured by the fox and bear. There were vultures depicted just before the big drop. Hanzo held onto the railing while Jesse let his arms fly above his head. There was a camera flash halfway through the drop before the final splash. While they weren’t soaking wet, they did get hit by most of the water that had come up from their impact after the fall, and it collected in their seats, getting their pants wet as well.

Jesse just laughed. “At least we won’t feel as hot now.” He commented.

Hanzo rolled his eyes, a smile playing on his lips. “Whatever you say, Anata.” He replied, wiping some of the water off his face. At least their mickey ears had stayed dry.

When they got off the ride, Jesse grabbed their picture and they headed towards their next ride, which was a very short walk. ‘Big Thunder Mountain Railroad’ had two different tracks, so Hanzo had agreed to go on both once. They used their fast passes to skip the lines. They didn’t have a photo on this ride, and it let you see certain parts of the park from its high peaks, one being its view of Tom Sawyer Island. The ride was fast passed with lots of drops and quick turns. The overall western feel of the ride was present on both tracks. Jesse kept his arm wrapped around Hanzo’s waist so they wouldn’t get too shaken up on the sharp turns. When they got off they put their mickey ears back on and walked towards their next ride.

The next ride they decided to go on was ‘Prince Charming Regal Carrousel.’ Hanzo had no doubt that this ride was intended for small children, not two grown men, nonetheless Jesse had insisted they ride it. They ‘saddled up’ on two of the horses and the ride started, moving up and down in a rhythmic ‘galloping’ motion. Jesse pulled out his phone and snapped of few pictures of Hanzo and some with both of them. Hanzo couldn’t help but smile at the ridiculousness of all of this, nor the fondness he felt as he looked at Jesse and how much fun the man was having.

\--

When they got off the ride Jesse checked his phone to see what time it was. “Hey darlin’, we should head over ta our dinner reservation right ‘bout now.” He stated.

“Where would that be exactly?” Hanzo questioned.

“You’ll just have ta wait ‘n see partner.” Jesse replied, his usual grin tugging at his lips. He took Hanzo’s hand and lead him back across the bridge that lead to ‘The Beast’s’ castle. The castle itself was both huge and magnificent, it also housed the ‘Be Our Guest Restaurant.’

As they entered the hostess greeted them and easily found ‘Mr. and Mr. McCree’ on their list. As they were seated, Hanzo took a moment to appreciate the sheer intricacy of the palace. The murals on the ceiling, the gargoyles that guarded the place, and the banners the were hung across the room. Jesse had really outdone himself this time, Hanzo knew how difficult it was to get reservations for this place.

“Ya like it darlin’?” Jesse questioned.

“I do.” Hanzo replied, turning his gaze from the decorations to Jesse. “This is lovely, thank you Anata.”

“Aww shucks, I’m glad ya like it darlin’ ” Jesse replied, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

After a minute their waitress came by with their menus and left to give them a minute to decide.

“See anything ya like, honey?” Jesse questioned.

“Yes, I believe I will get the Sautéed Shrimp and Scallops.” Hanzo replied. “What about you?”

“Think I’m just gonna get the Grilled Strip Steak, medium.” Jesse answered. “Whatdaya think about the Chimay Red beer? It looks like it’d be good.”

“I’ll go with whatever you pick.” Hanzo replied.

When the waitress came back they were both ready to order. The waitress assured them that it wouldn’t take too long for their meals to be ready. In the meantime, Jesse suggested they play ‘I spy.’ Which, while a very simple and childish game, was rather fun since there were lots of choices around the dining hall. Hanzo remembered the first time they were out on a steak out and Jesse suggested the game, explaining that it was something he and his siblings used to do to pass the time when he was younger. He had never heard of the game before, but Jesse explained it to him ‘ya just pick something and say ‘I spy with my little eye… something blue’ and then I’d try ta guess it.’ He’d found it childish and foolish at first, but as with most things Jesse introduced him to, he grew to enjoy the silly little game.

After a few rounds of ‘I spy’ their drinks arrived, soon followed by their meals. The food was good, almost as good as the atmosphere of the restaurant, which was not to say the food was only ‘ok’ but that the atmosphere was so amazing that it was hard for anything else to compare.

“We should try ‘the gray stuff’ fer dessert.” Jesse suggested. “I’m told ‘ _it’s delicious_.’ ”

“What is ‘ _the grey stuff’_?” Hanzo questioned.

“Ok, so I don’t really know but it’s from the movie and it’s supposed ta be good.” Jesse explained.

“Alright, but if I don’t like it I’m not finishing it.” Hanzo replied.

“That sounds fair.” Jesse replied cheerfully.  

‘The grey stuff’ as it turned out, was actually quite good, to Hanzo’s pleasant surprise. He was worried that it was going to either taste bland or too sweet, but it had a nice balance of sweetness.

When they finished eating, they went back to main street and started shopping for souvenirs. Jesse had promised to get something for each member of the team. Everything was overpriced, but it was a ‘Disney World exclusive’ so it was to be expected. They ended up both having bags filled with souvenirs for themselves and their friends by the end of it. It was hard not to overbuy when everything was cuter than a sack full o' puppies.

By the time they finished shopping, it was already dark out, and soon it would be time for the fireworks. Jesse took Hanzo’s hand and they made their way through the crowds of people to find a good spot to watch.

Soon the Disney music started to play, and the first fireworks shot up from behind Cinderella’s castle. The big boom and crackle of the fireworks could be heard alongside the music. The colors and shapes the fireworks made were incredible. They couldn’t help but feel in awe of them as they watched.

Hanzo leaned his head against Jesse shoulder while they watched. As the finale began, the fireworks got bigger and the music grew louder. Hanzo felt Jesse nudge him, pulling his eyes away from the fireworks to look at the cowboy. Jesse leaned down, pressing a sweet kiss to Hanzo’s lips, which the archer easily returned, fireworks all but forgotten.

Just before the fireworks ended, Jesse lead them out of the park, avoiding the rush to leave once the fireworks were done. Soon they were back on a bus, taking them to their hotel room. Tomorrow they would be leaving on a plane to Gibraltar rather than back to Hanamuru, but that meant the flight was shorter, so neither were complaining.

As soon as they reached the hotel room, Hanzo left the bags of souvenirs by their suitcases, and laid back on the bed, not bothering to take his prosthetics off. He could hear the small rumble of Jesse’s laugh as he turned his head to look up at the cowboy.

“Yer not gonna shower first.” Jesse questioned teasingly.

“Not yet.” Hanzo replied. “Come here.” He said beckoning the cowboy to join him.

Jesse easily complied, crawling on top of the archer. “Ya called?”

Hanzo chuckled and rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around Jesse’s neck to pull him into a kiss. The kiss was broken as Hanzo felt something fall against his face; Jesse’s mickey ears had slipped. Jesse looked as if those ears had somehow offended him by interrupting their kiss, pulling a laugh from the archer. Jesse tossed his ears along with Hanzo’s across the room.

“Now where were we?” Jesse commented. Hanzo replied by pulling the cowboy into another slow, sweet kiss.

Sometimes it all felt like a dream, like none of this could possibly be real. But then Jesse was there, to reassure him that yes, all of this was real. That Jesse was his, that he didn’t need to live his life hating himself, that he could be happy, and most importantly that he didn’t need to hide any of it. Jesse was his and he was Jesse’s, it wasn’t some dirty little secret, something to be brushed under the rug, but instead something he could be proud of and embrace.

When their lips finally parted, Hanzo cupped Jesse’s cheek, letting his gaze meet the cowboy’s. “Thank you for today, it has been wonderful.” Hanzo stated. “Sometimes I don’t think there’s any possible way I could love you more than I already do, Anata. You are the light that lead me out of the shadows and that light has only grown brighter the longer I am with you. I am honored to bear your name.”

“Aw shucks darlin’ yer gonna make me all emotional when ya say stuff like that.” Jesse replied, peppering Hanzo with little kisses. “I’m just happy that you gave me a chance, Mr. McCree.”

Hanzo smiled fondly, carding his fingers through Jesse’s hair. “Te amo.” He whispered, capturing Jesse’s lips in a kiss. He could feel Jesse’s lips smiling against his own.

“Aishiteru.” Jesse replied, placing a kiss to Hanzo’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish to English:  
> Te amo = I love you
> 
> Japanese to English:  
> Aishiteru = I love you  
> Anata = dear (term of endearment usually used for one’s husband)
> 
> If English isn’t your first language:  
> Meetcha = meet you  
> Whaddaya: What do you  
> and if there's a ' before a word, like 'bout, that means a letter isn't being pronounced in the word and the ' is taking the place of that letter.  
> For example:  
> 'bout = about  
> the difference is 'bout doesn't use the "a" sound, the would starts with the "b" instead. It's an accent thing.  
> also it can some times take up two letters rather than just one  
> For example:  
> 'em = them  
> another accent thing  
> ya = you  
> ta = to  
> fer = for  
> Idiom translations :  
> catch some z’s: go to sleep  
> shy of – To be shy of something is to be short of something, i.e. a few minutes’ shy of 3:00 would be some time around 2:56 or something to that extent.  
> Plum tuckered out- Exhausted.  
> no harm no foul - there is no problem if no serious damage was done  
> hit the wall - To become suddenly and extremely fatigued  
> grin like a fool – you can't help but have a stupid grin on your face. Usually used in the positive sense.  
> What in the tarnation- a polite way of saying "What the hell?"  
> Flit and flitterin'- darting around energetically but seemingly aimlessly. The way a butterfly flies is first thing in my mind. or an overly excited child.  
> grinning like a Cheshire cat – a very wide grin  
> bundle of energy - Someone who is exceptionally energetic, alert, productive, or hyperactive.  
> happier than a possum eating a sweet potato – very happy  
> telling – something that is off and raises suspicion  
> plopped - sat  
> Fetch us- Get something for us, i.e. I’m gonna fetch us some drinks = I’m going to get us something to drink Magic kindom – I’m gonna fetch us some ice cream.  
> Sweatin' like a sinner in church- sweating a lot  
> Cuter than a sack full o' puppies- very cute  
> (Most definitions were from http://tracihill.com/southernslang2.html )
> 
> References:  
> A Day Well Spent:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e79SuHotazs – a.k.a I rode on space mountain 17 times
> 
> Teppan Edo:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-DBDeBkbycg  
> http://www.disneyfoodblog.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/09/Yacht-Epcot-Teppan-TokyoDining-JapanFG-Volybl-Beach-007-1024x768.jpg 
> 
> Be Our Guest Restaurant:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x1peP_DQCDI  
> http://cdn.wdwmagic.com/imgstore/ElementGalleryItems/dining/Fullsize/Be-Our-Guest-Restaurant_Full_17367.jpg 
> 
> Clothing:
> 
> Groom ears: http://cdn.s7.disneystore.com/is/image/DisneyShopping/400116160719?$yetidetail$
> 
> McCree:  
> Shirt (front) http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=19529054  
> Shirt (back) http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=19529051
> 
> Hanzo:  
> Shirt (front) : https://80stees.imgix.net/s/files/1/0384/0921/products/buzz-lightyear-costume-shirt.main.jpeg?v=1416416155&auto=format&fit=max&h=1500&w=1500&  
> Or http://images.halloweencostumes.com/products/31086/1-1/i-am-buzz-lightyear-long-sleeved-t-shirt.jpg it might be easier to draw since you wouldn’t have to do the tattoo  
> Shirt (back) : http://images.shirts.com/products/17571/14-14-43379/womens-toy-story-i-am-buzz-lightyear-costume-t-shirt-back.jpg  
> Or http://images.halloweencostumes.com/products/31086/2-1-61445/i-am-buzz-lightyear-long-sleeved-t-shirt-back.jpg 
> 
> Wedding rings (not really mentioned but I wanted to add for funsies):  
> http://www.dragon-rings.com/images/dragon-bands/dragonwings.jpg  
> http://www.mycowboyshop.com/sites/default/files/ad_listing_photos/admin/equine%20doro%20wed2_0.jpg  
> 


End file.
